The Best Man
by Deck Divination
Summary: King of the world at last, Jack Atlas proposes to Carly. Yusei is happy for his best friend ... isn't he? Farce/Fluff/Yaoi, Jack x Yusei. Rating for language and situations only.
1. Plans

This story is Yaoi, Jack x Yusei.

Warnings: Rated M for mature themes and profanity. No graphic descriptions! Farce/possibly OOC (hopefully not by too much!). You have been warned!

The usual disclaimers apply

* * *

**1. Plans**

"You're getting … married?"

"You sound surprised."

"Honestly, I am. I wasn't expecting this at all. You've always been so … independent, Jack." Yusei quickly looked down, glad that he needed to put away his tools and wipe off his hands, glad to have an excuse to take his eyes away from Jack's face for just a couple of seconds. Just long enough to compose himself. "You've always seemed to be so insistent on going your own way. No, I'm happy for you, Jack." Straightening his jacket, he stood and held out his hand. "Congratulations."

Jack took it, shaking it. "Thanks, Yusei. Would you stand up for me? I mean, you're really the closest thing I have to a best friend, and—"

"Say no more. Of course I will, Jack."

"Thanks. You're the best. I'll call with all the details as soon as they're ironed out."

Jack turned to leave Yusei's lab, but Yusei said, "Wait—"

Jack stopped, looking back.

"Won't you have lunch? It's almost noon. Unless you have plans."

Jack smiled. "You actually eat lunch now?"

"Well, when old friends drop by."

"I think I can make time."

Yusei took him to a college hang-out not far away from the research center, basically a bar and grill.

"I suppose I should arrange some sort of stag party," Yusei said uncertainly. "Is there anyone in particular you want to come along? … And do you want girls?"

Jack stretched back in his side of the booth, his long, lean body uncoiling like a spring. "Nah … you know I've never really been into that kind of thing."

Yusei wanted to ask, _What kind of thing _are_ you really into?_ Jack had always been so guarded about that. Even his closest friends, even Yusei didn't know.

"So … Carly? I thought … You never really paid attention to her after …"

Jack smiled. "Why don't you come out and ask? We've known each other long enough, haven't we? You thought I dropped her after the Dark Signer thing. You thought I couldn't face that stuff. Too emotional, right?"

"Uh, yeah. That's basically it."

Jack gave his head a shake, closing his eyes, then opened them and said, "Yeah, I guess I don't like to dwell on that stuff, but … Eh, it's in the past now. And Carly … she's always there for me and doesn't … push, you know?"

_Push_, Yusei thought. _I wonder, does he think I push him?_ "Jack, that sounds a little blasé for someone getting married, don't you think? What about love?"

Jack practically rolled his eyes. "Of course there's that, but do we need to talk about it? I notice you're awfully quick to chat about that sort of stuff with anyone, anywhere, but when it comes to you, it's a whole different story. Do you want to discuss why you and Aki are still casually dating? You _are_ still casually dating, right?"

"Yeah, we see each other every now and then, but it's not serious."

"Does she know that?"

"By now she should. It's been long enough."

"And she's serious enough about you to string along for a long time. You really ought to do the merciful thing and shoot that relationship between the eyes."

"I would have said the same thing about you and Carly a week ago, Jack."

"And what's your point, that Aki has a prayer?"

"I really don't know, Jack," said Yusei. What had actually gone through his mind was more along the lines of, _Look who's talking, Mr She-doesn't-push-me_. But he couldn't just come out and say that to a man who just told him he was getting married, could he? "Anyway, we should focus on your wedding. Isn't it the best man's duty to plan a bachelor party?"

"I don't need that sort of thing."

"What are you saying? You don't want a party in your honor? You don't want anyone fussing over you?"

"No, I don't want to get falling down drunk with a bunch of guys that I don't see much anymore and talk over times that I don't want to think about anymore."

"Aw, come on, Jack, it's not like that."

"How would you know? You haven't seen that much of me since I've been on the circuit."

"And that's too bad. I've missed hanging out with you."

"Surely Crow's relieved."

"You know Crow loves having you around if only to keep him on his toes. Come on, Jack, I'll keep it small. Only Team Satisfaction plus a couple of your closer friends. Is there anyone from Duel Ace that you want to invite? Your agent or anyone?"

"He's having some sort of cocktail party at his place for that sort of thing. Do you want to come?"

"Nah, I really want to have a party that's just for us. You know, the folks who knew you when."

"All right, Yusei, if you're really set on it."

"How about girls?"

"Yusei! Don't I have enough of those following me around as it is?"

"All right, no girls."

"Thanks for that at least."

"You know, Jack, you don't have to get wasted."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Why did I do it?"

"Do what?" asked Crow.

"Suggest organizing a bachelor party for Jack?" said Yusei. "I'm regretting it already."

"It's traditional," shrugged Crow.

"Just what I want. To go out, get drunk—with Jack, of all people—and talk about the old days!" Yusei groused. _Days that were never coming back. Closeness that would never be recaptured because … _

… _because Jack was getting married._

_Satellite … Dark Signers … the WRGP … _

_Or, worse—_

_How Jack walked out on Team Satisfaction, betrayed Yusei and left for Neo Domino. How he ran off to become King … _

_How he ran off to get married … _

_Get married?_

Yusei frowned and sat down.

"Come on, Yusei, it'll be fun," said Crow. "I know Jack can be a downer, but Kiryu and I will be there. We can keep the evening fun. And we can steer the conversation away from topics that are thorny."

He looked up. Oh yeah. He'd almost forgotten he was talking to Crow.

"Oh, yeah, because you never start an argument with Jack."

"Please, Jack's the one who starts those things up."

"Now wait a minute. Who always used to go out of his way to confront Jack and start yelling?"

"Because of a situation that was all Jack?" Crow started in on a long tirade, which allowed Yusei the opportunity to pursue the line of thought that had disturbed him earlier.

_Getting married wasn't a betrayal. Following your dream wasn't a betrayal. It wasn't … was it? Why did he …?_

_Crap._

_Did he …? No._

_He wasn't. He wasn't going to re-examine what happened when Jack left Satellite. Not again. They'd resolved that already and it had been painful enough and … _

"Yusei! I said, 'Don't you think so?'"

"Uh, sorry Crow, I'm trying to think who I should invite to this thing."

Crow rolled his eyes. "I don't know why we have to do this, anyway."

Yusei scowled. "Only because he's our best childhood friend, that's all. I guess you forgot all the times he fought off the bigger kids for us."

"Or all the times he attracted the bigger kids for a good fight."

"Crow …"

He sighed. "You know I can't do this without grumbling."

"Fine."

"Kiryu's on the list for sure. He'd never forgive us if we forgot him."

"I already have him down."

"Team Ragnarok? I know Dragan would want to come."

"If I invite them, I have to invite Bommer and a lot of other guys. I'm certain that Jack wants to keep this small."

"Then it's Kiryu, you, me … anyone else?"

"I think he'd like that officer along. What's his name? Kazama? He duels him every time he's in town."

"Does he? He doesn't even do that for me."

This. This was going to be more than painful enough. He didn't want to begin to ask himself why, be he just knew it. And he was afraid to know the answer.

Get drunk.

With Jack.

He sighed.

* * *

**Author's notes:**

A little piece of fluff that I've decided to start posting ahead of schedule because 1) it's all but finished and 2) I'm in a holiday mood. ;) I approach this with great affection for these characters and I hope to treat them with respect despite the awkward situations that I've placed them in. I hope you agree! But if you think I cross a line, please don't hesitate to call me on it!

This one will only be a few chapters long.

Preview of chapter 2 ...

_Jack stood. "This isn't going anywhere and I'm not having a good time anymore."_

_"Jack—" Kaz said pleadingly. "C'mon, man, we want you to stay."_

_"No, I'm tired." He walked out, angry and frustrated. _

It's his party and he'll walk out if he wants to. Things don't go quite as Yusei plans.


	2. Spirits, Unstoppered

warnings: Uh, bachelor party?

**2. Spirits, Unstoppered**

Well, at least there weren't going to be that many people to invite to the stag party at least. Jack really didn't collect a lot of friends, after all. It was going to be Yusei, Crow, Kiryu, and Kazama. A few others had gotten wind of the nuptials and dropped a line, but they weren't quite close enough with Jack for this party. He was a little sad to turn down Harald and his team, for example, and Jaeger was almost crushed. On the other hand, Yusei took a little perverse satisfaction in letting Ushio know that he could make other plans. "Uh, sorry, Ushio," he'd said. "We're planning on a small party, you see, only Jack's closest friends. I know you understand."

Ushio had scowled at him red-faced, gratifying Yusei that he'd been able to tell him in person.

* * *

"To Jack!" Kiryu shouted happily, raising his glass. "I never would have guessed that you'd have been the first in Team Satisfaction to get married … Huh. In fact, I would have pegged you the odds-on favorite to be the last."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" growled Jack.

"C'mon, you're the one who was dialed in with laser-beam guidance on your goals, Jack, so don't take offense," groused Crow.

_So much for Crow guiding the conversation to lighter topics …_

"And how quickly did I achieve those goals?" asked Jack, taking a sip. "Huh?"

"Pretty damn quick," confirmed Yusei. "He didn't lose a match on his way to the top of the league. No one's going to beat that record."

Jack said nothing; he simply shrugged arrogantly.

"Oh, all right. Fine. You accomplished what you set out to do. You want a medal?"

"No, I already won the award, thanks, Crow."

"_Pft!_"

"C'mon, you two, can you stop arguing just this once? Crow, we're supposed to be celebrating Jack's happiness. Jack, you should be concentrating on your happiness … right? Everyone?"

"Right …" the two said.

"Uh, so tell me more about Carly," said Kiryu. "When I knew her, she was … well, not exactly herself."

Jack gave him an odd look as Yusei remembered that Kiryu only knew Carly as a Dark Signer. Awkward. He wished that he'd thought of that when he'd made the invitations so that he could have asked Kiryu specifically _not to mention that!_

"Uh, Kiryu—" he began.

But Jack said, "It's all right, Yusei. She's very nice, really. I'm sure you know why she became a Dark Signer—"

"Because she was looking into Divine because she was afraid of losing her connection with you and died as a result—" offered Kiryu.

"Uh, well, yes, so …"

_You feel responsible_, Yusei thought sadly. He took a swallow of beer. This wasn't the merry occasion that he'd pictured. Kaz was in the corner looking confused and upset. He was the only person here who wasn't a member of Team Satisfaction and had no idea what he had stepped into.

"Uh, Kaz, want to take a walk?"

"No, it's OK." He plastered a fake smile on his face. "I want to be here for Jack."

"Thanks Kaz," Jack said, then scowled. "Carly helped me get through some of the hardest days of my life, when no one else was there for me. End of story." He lifted his glass and took a long, emphatic draught, then slammed it down, nearly empty. "Now let's be happy and have fun, goddam it!"

"Let's," agreed Yusei. "After all, we saved the world together, didn't we? We made Satellite a better place, didn't we?"

Team Satisfaction said "Hear, hear!" and they all lifted their glasses to that and began reminiscing happily for a while.

"That last duel before you joined Duel Ace, Jack, that was awesome," said Yusei.

"Sure was," said Crow.

"I wish I had seen it!" said Kazama.

"Yeah," said Crow. "The duel was magnificent. … After he walked out on us for weeks without a word of explanation."

"Crow …" Yusei said, warningly.

"He never thinks. He just does what he wants—"

"What the hell are you talking about now, Crow?" Jack said, taking a drink and glowering at him.

"You know it Jack," said Crow, "you have this way of just taking what you want without thinking about how anyone else feels or how it affects anyone—"

"You're not talking about my getting married, are you—?"

"Nah—but … Jack—!"

"Dammit, Crow, if you're talking about my coffee tab again, so help me—! I've already paid you back for that a long time ago with interest, mind you—"

"Nah—well yes but—not specifically, Jack, I'm talking just in general now—"

"In general? You're making no sense. Maybe you shouldn't be drinking so much."

"This has nothin' to do with my drinking—"

"Then be specific."

"You should talk to people now and then."

"Huh?"

"Why did we know nothin' about this wedding until you tol' Yusei it was about to happen?"

"Is that all this is about? Seriously?" Jack sighed heavily. "Damn it, Crow, I thought you were pissed about something important."

"You're really an insensitive bastard, you know that?"

"Fine thing to say to a man during his stag party."

"It's true, though. I-I mean, jus' look aroun' you. Your bes' friends have to keep up with you—"

"Wait a minute, Crow, Jack's got a demanding schedule. You think he can just drop out of a tournament on a whim just to come see us?" reasoned Yusei.

"Nah—If he really cared, he'd find a way. Don't tell me _you're_ not busy and you find the time. I find time. Just Mr Globe Trot, here, he's too busy."

"Come on, Crow, let me—" began Kiryu soothingly.

"Yeah, like you're the voice of reason—!" Crow warned irritably.

Jack stood. "This isn't going anywhere and I'm not having a good time anymore."

"Jack—" Kaz said pleadingly. "C'mon, man, we want you to stay."

"No, I'm tired." He walked out, angry and frustrated. No matter what he did, Crow was just never going to relent. He snorted. Was this Crow's revenge for the fact that he always beat him?

"C'mon to my room," said a familiar voice behind him.

"I'm tired and I've already had too much. Why else would I waste my time arguing with fowl?"

Yusei chuckled. "Jack, please. I really wanted to spend a little time with you and Crow's all but messed that up. We haven't had a chance to really talk since you told me you were getting married."

"What would you—"

The elevator interrupted him and the two boarded. "Yeah," said Yusei. "I want to talk about some stuff and who knows when we'll get the chance now that you're getting married?"

"Stuff? Like what?"

_What? What did he want to talk about, anyway?_ There seemed to be a compelling need to talk to Jack, a sense that he was running out of time, but he had no idea what he was going to say.

"Jack, do I really have to give you the agenda? You're my best friend and things aren't going to be the same. I'm happy for you, but let's face it. From now on, I have to take the fact that you have a wife into account."

"Wife …" a sleepy half-smile wistfully crossed Jack's face and for a moment Yusei felt a strange admixture of admiration and guilt.

The elevator doors opened. "OK? Wanta come and have a nightcap? Don't go to bed all frustrated with Crow."

Jack's expression turned thoughtful. "There is that. I don't wanna be mad at him all night …"

"That's right." He walked the few steps to his room and unlocked the door. "You know, it's gonna be weird having you part of a couple."

"We can do things together, just invite Aki along."

_Aki? Despite the fact that they both dueled and they were both Signers, she and Jack seemed to have virtually nothing in common._

Yusei pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed it to Jack, taking one for himself.

"I'm just saying I'm not used to seeing you paired up with somebody. I'm used to seeing you followed by a cloud of girls."

Jack chuckled. "Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe it's a good thing I'm getting married."

"It wasn't so bad. It was kind of … funny. Well, it was a _little_ sad because I always thought none of them had a chance." He took a sip of his beer, then added, "Guess you proved me wrong, though."

"Yeah … but why would you think that?"

"Think what?"

"That none of them stood a chance?"

"Well, you never really paid them any attention."

"Yusei, did you think I have no interest in sex? It was all about priority, man! I had to concentrate all my power and effort on becoming King! Women want all your attention—don't you know that? Or is Aki that reasonable?"

"I didn't think you had _no_ interest in sex …" said Yusei.

Jack looked at him, confused. "Weren't we talking about Aki?"

"I want to talk about you." … _and your interest in sex_ …

Yusei leaned in a little closer to Jack. He was really starting to feel the alcohol. Part of his mind was desperately screaming, _Stop talking!_ but that part of his mind was fading into an incomprehensible buzz. "We _were_ talking about you, weren't we?" … _and that _is_ your favorite subject, after all_ …

"Uh, I guess."

"You had all those opportunities, and never took advantage of any?"

"I … uh, Yusei … what are … ?"

Jack's face was so close now.

"Your eyes … has anyone ever told you how unique and beautiful they are?"

"Unh … Yusei … ?"

* * *

**Author's notes ...**

Thanks ever so much for the wonderful reception (no pun intended!) for my new story! The reviews, fav's and follows are greatly appreciated and highly motivating! Yes, the premise for this story is a wedding between Jack and Carly, but you'll notice that the summary says it's a Jack/Yusei story, and that's the focus. Hopefully even if you dislike Carly you won't be disappointed. I'm hoping that if you like Carly you won't be too horribly disappointed either (even if you aren't thrilled ;) ). You're probably right, there will be some drama/angst ... I can't seem to stay away from that completely. But, hey, you can't bake a good cake without a little spice, right?

Someone once noticed that a lot of my 5D's stories seem to feature a drinking incident and obviously this is no exception! Sorry about that. Honestly, most of the time it wasn't planned out ahead of time, it just turned out that way. Here, it was in fact planned and you'll see how it turns out.

Notes:

_Kiryu only knew Carly as a Dark Signer_: Kiryu's perspective on Carly is quite different from that of the others. It might be interesting to explore that more, but that's not what this story is about.

_[Aki] and Jack seemed to have virtually nothing in common_: My take on the anime is that this seems to be the case. Jack is forced into connection/empathy with Akiza through the Sign, but he really doesn't want to get to know her well and goes to great lengths to get Yusei to help her in his place. I have my theories about that ...

Preview?

Hm ... it's so short, but trust me, it can be summed up in two words: _Oh. God._


	3. Awakening

warnings: oh, so many ... profanity, mature themes, etc. If you don't like this sort of thing, you should already know you're in the wrong place ...

**3. Awakening**

Yusei opened his eyes, his head throbbing. His first thought was that he really had way too much to drink, but that was understandable. He really didn't want to see Jack—

_Oh, God._

_Jack._

Jack was wrapped around him. There were two large hands on his pecs right now and … and … Jack's body—his magnificent, naked body—was spooning his own—equally naked—body.

_Oh God._

_Oh godohgodohgodohgod—_

He felt an intense blush start at his cheeks and sweep down his entire body. He felt so hot he was surprised it didn't wake Jack up.

_Oh God._

_And … oh God _… he grimaced. _I'm … I'm sticky, too._ Wincing, he carefully slid out of both Jack's embrace and the bed. There was no getting around it. He absolutely had to do it.

He had to check.

And even if he didn't want to, a shower was essential.

Were his clothes even here? Was this his room, or Jack's? He wasn't sure which was the better scenario.

As it turned out, it was his room. He grabbed some fresh clothing as quietly as he could and slipped into the bathroom.

At last, privacy, a nice, warm shower, and …

There was no mistaking it. There had been penetration the previous evening … homosexual intercourse … and all evidence pointed to Jack.

_Oh God._

_I had sex with Jack and I can't even remember it?!_

This was too horrible to think about … or …

… too … _something_ …

What would Jack think?

How did this happen? Jack didn't just … make passes at guys, he'd know about it … wouldn't he?

_Oh god, did I throw myself at him? Was he too drunk to resist my advances? Oh god! If this is going to be our only time, why can't I remember!_

_And … what about Carly?!_

How could he look Jack in the eye after this?

He dreaded going back into the other room.

* * *

Jack found himself lying on a beach, dreamily looking out over the ocean, listening to the pounding surf as the waves crashed in. He was considering getting up and riding the waves, but he was thinking about the deep blue that the ocean was today … it reminded him of something, but he couldn't quite remember what.

He had ridden the waves earlier in the dream and it had been beautiful, so satisfying … He couldn't quite remember the details of the experience, but he had an impression of plunging repeatedly into the deep sparkling blue of the ocean, riding wave after wave, the wonderful sensation running over and through him …

But now, the pounding of the waves was getting more and more insistent, eventually turning into a steady flow … Oh.

Jack opened his eyes. The sound was a shower, and this was …

Not his room. Why wasn't this his room?

And why …?

Why the fuck was he naked?

And what was this on …

_Ugh_.

He ran his hand over his stomach where there was some unseemly mess and …

_Oh God._

_Is this even mine?_

_Oh God!_

_I don't want to know!_

_Oh godohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod …_

_Shit! This isn't my room! I'm a mess! Whoever that is could—_

_Who the hell _is_ that?!_

Jack froze in panic.

_Oh God!_

_It better the hell not be Crow!_

He could barely breathe, thinking over his companions. He really didn't like the idea of it being Kiryu. It was better than Crow, but still. Kaz … the guy was so friendly toward him and always seemed so deferential, he wouldn't be surprised, and he reminded Jack of Yusei a little in looks, so …

Jack shoved the thought from his mind.

_Yusei?_

_Nah, Yusei would never … _

_He didn't … _

Jack wiped his stomach with the sheet and peeked over the edge of the bed.

_Oh God._

Those were Yusei's boots. It was unmistakable. _Did anyone see us?_ Had he ruined Yusei's reputation?

_Oh God._

_What did Crow say?_

"_You always take what you want without thinking about anything or anyone else, don't you?"_

_Wait a minute! What if … what if I … forced him? I was drunk. I don't remember it clearly. What am I thinking, I don't remember it at all! Hell, I didn't even remember it was Yusei. How could I forget something like that?! But … I'm stronger than he is, and he was drunk … And Yusei is … I always had a kind of feeling for … He'd probably … What if … what if … _

_What if I raped him?!_

Jack's mind turned over to sheer terror in an instant, considering the possibility.

_Oh God!_

_Shitshitshitshitshitshit!_

_Shit. _

_What am I gonna do? He's my best friend! How can I face him?!_

_What do I say?_

As he pulled on his pants, he heard the shower turn off.

_Oh God._

_I can't look him in the eye now!_

Not bothering with his shirt, he threw on his coat and grabbed his stuff, then headed out the door.

He'd think about what to say to Yusei later. All he could think now was …

_Oh. _

_God._

* * *

**Author's notes ...**

Before commenting, I want to thank everyone as usual for their kind reviews and encouragement, especially my faithful reviewers KizunaTsudoishi and MrMyshka. I really hope you like this chapter, short as it is!

This is where the rating comes in. Even though I'm not describing the "action," there are enough details that I thought the rating was warranted.

The worst thing about posting this chapter is that I can't imagine topping it. It's all downhill from here, guys ...

Hope I didn't go too far over the top. ;) But I did say it was farce, no?

Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter out to wrap up the holiday season. Happy New Year, everyone! I hope that it will be a great year for all of you! I'm looking forward to it.

Preview ...

Cliffhanger!


	4. Standing Up

warnings: profanity; allusions to earlier indiscretions

My most sincere thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are awesome!

**4. Standing Up**

_Oh, man!_ Yusei thought.

Jack had been a complete no-show at breakfast that morning and he was beginning to fret that he'd driven his friend into total panic mode. After all, Jack wasn't that good at committing to people in the first place, right, and here they … well …

And right before his and Carly's wedding! Every time he thought about Carly, Yusei felt a deep pit of guilt open up underneath his feet. If he dreaded facing Jack, that went many times over for Carly. He didn't think he could meet her eyes. How could he look at her without her knowing exactly what happened?

Every time Crow glanced at him Yusei felt his gaze evading contact and a strange expression entering Crow's eyes. Crow seemed reluctant to say anything, but Yusei was sure that it was only a matter of time before curiosity got the better of him.

By the time they started getting ready for the wedding, Yusei was a wreck. He paced madly in the anteroom of the rooms provided as dressing rooms for the groomsmen. He was already clad in his tux, dressed to the nines.

"Dammit, Yusei, calm down. You're not getting married today," Crow said irritably.

Yusei's heart jumped a little at the words. He tried to ignore it. "Where is he?" he muttered. "What's up with him? If he doesn't want to talk—"

"What?"

—_to me, he should at least talk to Carly._

"Nothing."

"Wait. Is there something going on with him that I should know about?" asked Crow. "Is he going to screw up this wedding?!"

"Crow …"

"Now, wait a minute. You can't always make excuses for that guy when he makes the big mistakes."

"Crow, you wait a minute. What if the mistake was mine? Or, at least, partly mine?"

"What the hell are you talking about? This is his and Carly's wedding, right? What does it have to do with you—other than the fact that you're best man?"

"Best man …" Yusei slumped into a chair. "Crow, I'm anything but that. I might be the reason why he's not here. You just don't understand."

"Why don't you clue me in, then?"

"I … oh, Crow! After we left the bachelor party—you know how that went! Why did you have to be that way? Baiting him like that? He was so out of sorts, I wanted to smooth it over, make him feel better. I wanted him to know how important he is to us. Honestly, Crow, the way you nitpick sometimes—"

"Yusei, you're babbling, could you get to the point?"

"Yeah, right, we sorta … actually … I wanted to talk to him and lighten his mood a little and after, well, I sort of blacked out."

Crow laughed. "Well, we all know you're kind of a lightweight, Yusei!"

"Yeah, well, it's no laughing matter, so wipe that smile off your face."

"What are you talking about? Will you ever get to the point?"

"This morning, I woke up and there Jack was."

"So? So what?"

"Naked."

"Eh … that's … eh … not so good."

"Me too."

"You!"

"Me. Too."

Crow cringed. "I don't get it. What are you talking about, you, too? Why would you both … Well, you were both drunk, so … there's that—"

"There was a lot more than that, but I don't really want to get into the details. I think I might have started it."

"It?" Crow cringed again, visibly. "As in … _it?!_ Oh, come _on_, Yusei! You don't mean to tell me you're really interested in doing _it_ w—with Jack—a-are you?! It? Not … _it!_"

"Yes. It, as you so delicately put it. For a long time. I love him, Crow. I mean, really love him. You know what he's like."

"Yeah. I do. That's why I can't see it. You two? Really?" He stared at Yusei for a long moment, as though assessing. "Oh, my God! You two … _Really!_ Shit. Every time he crashed, or … Damn. Yusei." Crow collapsed into the chair next to Yusei. "What are you going to do? What do we say to Carly?"

The two stared at each other for a long moment, wondering what to do.

"Where's Jack?"

Their heads simultaneously snapped around toward the door. Yusei was amazed that neither of them suffered whiplash. He was positive they both looked like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

Misty had a distinctly suspicious expression on her beautiful face.

"J-Jack?" Crow said.

"Yes, Jack. What other friend of yours is getting married today?"

"Right, right. I think he stepped out for a breath of air. You know how grooms are."

"Yeah, they can't be trusted." Misty eyed them both with a low flare of anger. "I want to know the moment he gets back."

She floated out in her flowing, light blue silk maid of honor gown.

"Man," said Crow. "I don't think she's lost much terror potential since she retired from Dark Signer-hood."

"I hear you," said Yusei.

"So do you think Jack's going to even show, or do—"

Crow didn't even finish his question, let alone receive an answer when the door opened, revealing Jack, exquisitely dressed in white tailcoat with tails down to his calves. Its lavender silk lining displayed discretely and he wore a white and lavender orchid boutonniere.

Yusei had to admit the ensemble suited him well. Almost too well. He craved the sensation of running his fingers along those lapels.

For a start.

Yusei didn't know what it was. He didn't remember a thing about what had happened between them, but Jack—who had always been very attractive to Yusei—now seemed about ten times as attractive as he ever had been. His suit didn't help at all. Was it just knowing that they had done those things together, or was there a subconscious memory of it that he couldn't access? At any rate, Yusei wanted nothing more than to touch Jack.

But Jack's expression was grim.

Yusei desperately tried to catch his eyes, but it seemed as though Jack couldn't even stand to look at him. He steadfastly avoided looking at Yusei directly.

Yusei's heart sank.

Without so much as glancing in his direction, Jack said, "Yusei, a moment, please," and stepped into the groom's dressing room without further comment.

Yusei shrugged, shot Crow a look, and followed.

"Jack," he said, "what do you need? If—"

"Yusei, all I want to know is, did I—" Jack paused here, a look of sheer anguish crossing his face. Yusei wondered what could possibly be wrong. Did he regret what he did so very much? Did he hate the idea of doing it? Finally, Jack gathered himself and continued. "Did I … hurt you?"

"Did you—_No!_ God, no." Yusei stifled a laugh. That was the last thing he'd expected to hear. "No … no wonder. No wonder you didn't show. I … I thought—"

_I thought you hated it. You hated me._

Yusei watched in amazement as Jack slumped against a table as relief surged through his body. He staggered and eased into a chair. "Thank God. I couldn't remember a thing."

"From the stag party?"

"From afterward."

"Me neither, Jack." He stepped over to Jack and laid a hand on Jack's white-gloved one. "But, Jack, it's … well, it was bad timing, but—Jack—it's something I've wanted—for a long time. I only regret the circumstances. I shouldn't have done it then … when you've made promises. It was wrong of me. I'm really sorry, Jack."

"You don't know that it was you who initiated it."

"Who else? I mean, I'm the one who always wanted—"

"Yusei. You don't know it was you who started things."

"I … Oh."

The meaning hit Yusei like a freight train. Could he just reach over and pull Jack forward by that lovely lapel now and kiss him? Oh how he wanted to find out! He tried to meet Jack's eyes, but they evaded his. "So what do we do?"

"We? I get married."

"Jack, are you sure that's wise? I mean, after this? Shouldn't you talk to Carly about it at least?"

"She's the superstitious type. If I talk to her—"

"The wedding's off? But wouldn't that be …"

… _for the best if it isn't going to work out?_

Yusei wanted to say it, but he couldn't. It sounded … well, it sounded too much like what he wished for but was afraid to ask. It sounded so selfish. It sounded like he wanted his happiness at the expense of Carly's pain.

"Well," he said, "I promised Misty I'd tell her that you're back."

"Back?"

"We sort of told a white lie that you'd stepped out when she stopped by earlier."

"I see."

Yusei opened his mouth to say more, but had no idea what to say, so he simply got up and walked to the door. He paused there, looking back at Jack for a moment. Jack was still sitting, uncharacteristically slumped, in the chair, long legs stretched and slack, a hand supporting his forehead. He didn't look up.

Yusei's heart sank as he turned and headed through the waiting area and down the hall to the women's dressing room.

* * *

As they walked down the aisle, Jack's pale skin became even paler. By the time they had arrived in front of the officiant, his skin looked as white as alabaster, and his face looked as though it was carved out of that very substance, it was so set.

Yusei was beginning to be seriously worried that Jack was going to pass out. He wanted to reach out and hold his hand, but that would be wrong, seriously inappropriate for the occasion.

They turned and looked toward the door. Yusei glanced toward Jack. He had thought that all color had drained from his face, but decided that he was wrong because Jack seemed to become, if anything, even paler when Carly appeared.

There she was, decked out in a wedding gown that resembled wedding cake with spaghetti straps, one of which slid off her shoulder as she walked down the aisle. Yusei felt Jack shift beside him at that … it was so Carly.

Yusei couldn't tell whether he wanted to sigh at the perfection of it all or scream in anguish. He caught the corner of his tongue between his teeth and held it, desperately keeping silent. He wouldn't be the one to ruin his best friend's wedding day, no matter what!

He couldn't know for certain that this wasn't the best thing for Jack. And it was Jack's decision, not his.

And Jack always knows what he wants. Right?

Carly had reached the front and now stood beside Jack, looking positively radiant.

Yusei was dimly aware of Mikage in the front row between Jaeger and a smoldering Ushio, sobbing quietly but uncontrollably into her handkerchief. He felt tears all too near his own eyes and hoped that he could pass it off as some sort of stupid sentimentality if need be. Crow was at the end of the front row looking tense.

The ceremony went on forever.

Yusei could not pay attention as the officiant droned on and on. He wanted to look at Jack, but didn't dare. He couldn't bear to look at Carly. As much as he wanted to, it wasn't appropriate to bury his face in his hands.

_Wasn't this supposed to be a happy occasion?_

At last a question was asked, and Yusei pricked up his ears. He forced his head up only to see Jack's back. Of course, he had turned to face Carly.

"… all the days of your life?"

Carly looked deeply into Jack's eyes and said, "I will."

A roaring began to fill Yusei's ears as the same question was posed to Jack. Yusei began to wonder, forget Jack, would he make it through without keeling over? He'd thought he could do this, but the thought of Jack walking out of here with Carly cheerily clinging to his arm was enough to kill him.

"… of your life?"

Yusei stared at Jack's back. In this moment, all doubt, whatever remaining threads of hope that remained in Yusei's heart, would be resolved. The broad chest expanded as Jack took a deep breath, causing Yusei's heart to throb painfully.

Jack began to speak slowly and huskily, "I …"

* * *

**Author's notes ...**

Reviews: It bears repeating, thanks ever so much for reviewing! I can't tell you how motivating it is. :) I'm glad that I could get a few chuckles for the last chapter. I was hoping for that! I chuckled a couple of times while writing it, if I do say so myself. ;) Hope I didn't let you all down with the followup!

The ceremony is taken from a justice of the peace ceremony on purpose. I know nothing about traditional Japanese weddings and won't embarrass everyone (especially me!) by attempting to portray one - and I don't really want to impose a religion on these characters since one hasn't really been associated with them.

Note for those reading _Where There's Fire_: I want to work on the next chapter a little, it might be delayed a bit more. Sorry about that!

To be continued ...!


	5. Reception

warnings: profanity

**5. Reception**

A roaring began to fill Yusei's ears as the same question was posed to Jack. Yusei began to wonder, forget Jack, would he make it through without keeling over? He'd thought he could do this, but the thought of Jack walking out of here with Carly cheerily clinging to his arm was enough to kill him.

"… of your life?"

Yusei stared at Jack's back. In this moment, all doubt, whatever remaining threads of hope that remained in Yusei's heart, would be resolved. The broad chest expanded as Jack took a deep breath, causing Yusei's heart to throb painfully.

Jack began to speak slowly and huskily, "I … can't."

Jack collapsed to one knee before Carly, bowing his head, and said, "I'm so very sorry, I didn't want to put you through this, believe me. I tried so hard to get through the ceremony … but—" he sighed heavily. "Dammit. I've already screwed up and we're not even married yet. I hope you can forgive me one day. "

For a moment, Carly stood staring at Jack, her eyes like saucers. Yusei could almost sense the shock, then the rush of thoughts like a tsunami in the mind across from him. He wondered if they were anything like the maelstrom that would have whirled within his own mind.

"Jack, what are you talking about?" Carly said at last. She knelt down and laid her hands on his hair, gently stroking it. "You know I'd forgive you anything. It's all right. We don't have to get married today." She stood up and turned toward the guests. "Everybody, why don't you meet at the reception, and we'll just make it a party, all right? We'll figure this out and meet you later."

There was general confusion as some of the guests began to rise and others began to protest. Crow, Kiryu, and Kazama stood and started to usher the guests from the room. Mikage stopped sobbing and began looking slightly hopeful as Ushio herded her out of the room against her will.

"Carly, that man just treated you horribly!" stated Misty angrily.

"Misty, it's OK. Can't you see that he's confused? He's in pain. I need to help him. Jack, tell me what's wrong."

"I feel awful," he said.

Carly moved to hug him. Yusei wanted to push her away.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ he thought. _She's just doing what I want to do._ And he did. Seeing Jack like that, he wanted to pull him close and hold him.

"Awful? I don't see why."

"I ruined your wedding, Carly."

"No you didn't." She smiled and put a hand under his chin and forced his chin up, making him look at her. "See? This isn't my wedding day. I'm not married yet, OK? It can't be my wedding day because I'm not married yet. Everything's going to be OK, just like always."

"Even if I never marry you?"

A shadow crossed Carly's face at this, but to her credit, her smile, although it wavered, remained on her face. "Even if. I hope you don't mind if I steal something away from you, though, in that case," she said.

"What's that?"

"Just this." Carly leaned in and kissed him gently. "I'll always love you, Jack, no matter what. I want to be the one, but if I'm not the one … Well, I'd rather you're happy than unhappy with me."

When she pulled away, Yusei could see the tear trailing down her cheek.

"Dammit, Carly, that's why this is so hard."

Carly's smile widened and she stood, pulling Jack up. "You know I don't want to make this too easy for you. Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Not yet. Is that OK?"

"Yeah. I'm going to change. Will you be at the party?"

"You're still coming?"

"Of course I am! You're paying!"

"You bet she is! And you're not getting the ring back!" said Misty.

"Now, Misty!" Carly said, giving her a calming look. She slipped the engagement ring off her finger and handed it to Jack. "Thanks for reminding me, Misty. I hope you're coming to the party, Jack."

"I may. I'm still thinking about it."

Jack and Yusei watched the two depart from the room.

"Jack, I thought I was going to drop," Yusei said, wrapping his arms around him. "I can't stand it. If you don't want to be with me anymore, I hope you don't stick around Neo Domino City. I won't be able to take it."

"Yusei …"

But Yusei wasn't paying much attention. He was trying to get closer to Jack, pressing his body into the firm flesh before him.

"Yusei, don't. Please, not here …" Jack gently pushed Yusei away.

"Then—"

… _somewhere? Later? We can … ?_

"I want to be with you, Yusei. I haven't been able to stop thinking about what we did—what we must have done—since … But I want to remember this, this next time, I want to know you, Yusei."

"Jack …" _Damn_. The way his voice got low and husky when he spoke those words made his heart race and thump wildly in his chest. He didn't want to wait.

"Let's go to this party."

"I don't want to wait."

Jack smiled. Now Yusei _really_ didn't want to wait.

"Let's go to the party," said Jack. "Everyone is waiting for us. Do you want to say anything?"

"Not yet. I want to have you to myself for a while and … with the wedding and Carly …"

"Yeah, I didn't think the timing was right."

"God, Jack, I don't want to wait."

"But if you want me to yourself for a while, we really should go." He took Yusei's hand. "Besides, aren't you forgetting something?"

"What could I—_Shit! Aki!_" If he didn't show up at the party soon, Aki would look for him here, or try to find him. "Dammit, Jack, I hate it when you're right like that."

"I'm always right."

Yusei took a breath, trying to reorient himself. He stopped Jack as he turned toward the door. "Oh, yeah," he said. "I sort of told Crow."

"_Geez!_" Jack exclaimed. "Are you sure he won't just tell everyone?"

"I think he'll at least wait to find out what happens between us. He might think we're fighting right now … as in beating each other senseless."

"Well, we'd better get going, then."

They walked toward the doors. Just as they reached them, Jack pushed Yusei against the door. He tilted Yusei's chin up and kissed him gently. "For later," he breathed.

"Jack, wait," Yusei gasped. At last his hands ran along those beautiful white lapels and gripped them so that Jack couldn't pull away so easily. He returned Jack's kiss with redoubled passion.

Jack pulled away. "Not yet, Yusei, please," he said, his voice husky, almost groaning with the effort of putting him off. "Uh … Aki …"

"Oh, yeah. Aki."

* * *

The two quickly smoothed their clothing and then headed for the party—happily, in the ballroom just down the hall in the hotel.

"At least we don't have to go far to get to this party," said Yusei. "Was the venue Carly's idea?"

"Actually, I suggested doing it all at the same location. I even have the honeymoon suite for tonight."

"You …" Yusei stopped him and looked into his eyes. "You really shouldn't have mentioned that until _after_ we got out of the party."

Something flickered in violet depths of Jack's eyes. He cleared his throat. "Hnh. Someone's eager."

"I know that it won't be our first time, but it'll be the first time I remember, so, yes, I admit it."

"Me too, but we have a couple of things to take care of and you're not making it easy."

"I don't want it to be any easier for you than it is for me."

"Believe me, it's not easy," he said, starting to walk down the hall again. "Let's get there so you can see Aki and I can face the music."

_Oh yeah …_

Yusei slowed, watching Jack walk ahead. Then, as he paused to admire the rear view, Jack's trim form, the tails swaying gently against the backs of his calves, he decided that wasn't such a good idea.

He caught up with Jack as he entered the ballroom.

As soon as they got there, Aki grabbed Yusei's arm and any number of people descended upon Jack. Yusei glanced over in his direction, but it looked like they were going to be on their own for a while.

"Carly has been here for a while … and she changed, so, what took so long?" Aki asked.

"I just talked some stuff over with Jack, that's all."

"Did you find out why he stopped the wedding? The whole party's been humming with speculation."

"I suppose they have! Well, we did sort of talk about that a little, but … I can't speak for him. But, yeah, we talked guy stuff. He just made a big decision, after all."

Aki looked dissatisfied. "I suppose."

Crow waved at them and walked over with a couple of glasses of punch. "Here you go," he said. "You see Mikage and Stephanie?" He gestured over toward the buffet table, where the two had Jack cornered. "I can see the headline now," he said. "_Disaster Averted! Jack Atlas Single!_"

The two chuckled. Then, just as Yusei was taking a sip of his punch, a thought struck him and he began to choke.

"Are you OK?" Aki asked, patting him soundly on the back.

"Just swallowed the wrong way," he said. He couldn't say that an alternative headline had crossed his mind.

_Apocalypse! Jack Atlas Gay!_

"I don't think he'll be in a hurry to repeat this," said Crow, "so I hope those two aren't getting their hopes up."

"I just don't see it," said Aki.

"He's always been popular," said Yusei. "Ever since I can remember. Right, Crow?"

"Yeah. It's disgusting."

"It's not like he took advantage of girls just because they were gaga over him."

"Like I said: Disgusting."

"_Crow!_" Aki said, and gave him a firm swat on the shoulder.

"_Ow!_ What would you do? Honestly?"

"Well, I …"

But Crow's attention was diverted. "I'll see you later," he said, and headed off toward the end of the buffet table.

"Oh, for Pete's sake!" Aki groaned.

Aki's attention was drawn to the end of the room. "What is it now?" Yusei asked.

"They're serving the wedding cake?"

"You don't expect Jack and Carly to let it go to waste, do you?"

"This is too weird. Let's get out of here."

"I really should stay."

"Because of Jack?"

"Of course, because of Jack."

"The wedding's off, so you don't have to back him up as best man."

"How about as his best friend?"

"You, of all people, should know that Jack has no problem taking care of himself."

"Which means I should bail on him? I don't get to see him that often."

"Yusei …" Aki looked irritated. "I want to go home."

_We came together … right._

"Let me talk to Jack. I'll be right back."

"Jack. Right. Of course. Who else?"

"And Carly. This evening is in their honor, you know. I'll make our excuses for the both of us."

Yusei headed over toward Carly feeling a little guilty. She senses _something_, he thought. After he thanked Carly, he made his way to Jack, who was talking with Kazama over some cake.

"—tell you about my work, Jack. I know better than that. You'll just go after them yourself."

"What's this?" asked Yusei.

"Jack's just asking about any criminal activity centered around dueling lately. I know better than to tell him about that."

Yusei laughed. "You're right about that. He'd just take matters into his own hands. Jack, I need to take Aki home."

"OK." Jack made sure their eyes met.

Yusei suppressed a shiver. "I need to talk to her anyway," he said, half to himself. What had Jack said? _String along?_

"I'll see you later then."

"See you later." _All of you_.

As he walked to the door, it was hard not to anticipate what they had planned for later.

_Why didn't I take a better look at him when I had the chance?_ Yusei thought. On the other hand, if he had, his predicament right now, exercising patience, might be even more difficult right now.

In a little while, he could look all he wanted. When he got to the door and opened it for Aki, he stole a look back at Jack only to find him glancing back in his direction.

He did like that tailcoat.

* * *

Yusei didn't particularly like driving a car.

Aki settled in next to Yusei, looking a little annoyed.

"You're unhappy," he observed.

"I'm … frustrated. We were supposed to be at a wedding and it didn't come off. And when it didn't come off, you were … weird."

"OK."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Not exactly. But I want to listen to your point of view."

"Why don't you tell me why you're being weird?"

"OK, I'll try. When Jack told me that he was getting married, I thought it was kind of strange that he was getting married to Carly because, well, let's face it, she's been after him for a long time and he never really showed that much interest in her."

"So?"

"So he pointed out that we've been dating for quite a while ourselves. He didn't quite come out and ask me, but it was kind of out there that I hadn't exactly popped the question."

Yusei paused, but Aki didn't say anything. The silence was deafening.

He decided this wasn't exactly what she was expecting to talk about.

"I don't think I'm being fair to you, Aki."

"Yusei—"

Yusei rushed on, hoping to save Aki possible embarrassment, his face turning red. "I don't think I'm going to ask you to marry me and I expect you're turning down offers from other guys … I know, I sound terribly conceited, but … I don't want you to waste your time."

"Yusei … I should kick your ass."

"What? For wasting your time?"

"Maybe, but for being so damn self-deprecating and not making me _want_ to kick your damn ass!"

They drove on in silence for a while. At last they reached Aki's apartment and Yusei parked. Aki sighed. "I guess I knew this was coming," she said. "I was just … It's just easy to be with you."

"Me too. I hope we're still friends."

_Especially after you find out where I'm going …_

"Of course."

He looked at her and hoped that what she said was true.

* * *

Yusei dropped off the car he'd borrowed and picked up his D-wheel, then drove back to the hotel.

He hurried to the ballroom, where Crow was happily munching on a piece of wedding cake and drinking punch near the door. Dancing was in full swing.

"I thought I saw you leave with Aki!" he said. "Why'd you come back?" Then his eyes widened. "Oh, don't tell me—?"

"_Sh!_ Don't say a word to anyone or—" he wracked his brain for anything suitably dire. "I'll tell everyone I can think of about every stunt we pulled, starting with you dressing up as a ramen cup and going all the way back to when we all lived at Martha's and—"

A hand clapped over his mouth. "No problem. My lips are sealed. Choose your moment."

"So where's Jack?"

A huge grin spread over Crow's face. "Anxious, are we?"

"Do you know where he is or don't you?"

"Maybe I should see what I can get out of this?"

"Maybe I should ask someone else whether he's still at the party or not."

"Someone's testy. Jack's right over there," Crow said, pointing toward the corner, where Jack was completely engaged in conversation with team Ragnarok. How had he missed him? It must be because they're all tall Nordic types. "They're talking duels. It's going to be a while."

It would be difficult to extract him from that. Jack must have thought it would take Yusei a lot longer to wrap things up with Aki.

Unfortunately, Yusei was running out of patience.

"Have some of the shrimp puffs," Crow said around a mouthful of cake. "They're really good."

"Thanks, but I have something else in mind."

"Sausage?" Crow asked, grabbing a platter from the buffet and waving it at him.

_Ha freaking ha, Crow …_

He grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne and headed over.

* * *

Jack stood talking with Team Ragnarok, wondering when Yusei would get back. Mikage and Stephanie had descended upon him immediately after he arrived. He couldn't understand how two women who could barely gather the courage to speak to him somehow managed to monopolize him so effectively. It had taken the combined efforts of Crow and his own semi-hyperbolic claim that a pre-wedding case of nerves had caused him to drink enough coffee to float the British navy to finally free him to rush to the men's room. He had hidden out there for several blissful female-free minutes before emerging to brave the onslaught of criticism and well-wishing once more.

Martha had seemed disappointed, but fortunately had supported his decision not to marry before he was completely ready. His ear was still sore from her pinch, however.

At this moment, he was discussing his last duel with Bommer with the three tall Nordic duelists, telling them how much he thought Bommer had improved lately. The weird thing was, while he expected the usual crowd of girls to glom onto him, but he didn't expect to be getting strange vibes from people like Dragan. He was starting to be a little freaked by the way Dragan was currently eying him. Jack knew the guy had been obsessed with him, but he'd thought it was just because of the fact that he'd had to throw that stupid duel. Who knew? But just how much champagne had that dude drunk, anyway?

_You're imagining things, Jack_, he told himself a little nervously. _Just because Yusei likes you doesn't mean you're a guy magnet_.

He was a little relieved to see Yusei approaching as Brave added his two cents. "The word is that the changes he's made have made him much more effective," said Brave.

_Thank god. At last the person I _want_ to see!_

"He's got a long way to go before he's at Jack's level," commented Yusei. "Here you go, Jack." He handed Jack a glass of champagne.

"I thought you were going to be a while yet."

"I took care of what I needed to. Hey, guys."

"Yusei, I've been meaning to give this to you," Jack said. He handed him a duel monsters card he'd picked out especially for Yusei. He snuck something a little stiffer under the card.

_Take the hint, Yusei, and get us out of here!_

"A new card?" As Yusei took the card he hesitated ever so slightly, but pocketed both the card and the item it concealed without looking at them. "Thanks, Jack."

"No problem."

"Aren't you going to look at it?" asked Harald, curious.

"I want to check it out with my deck later. Besides," he smiled, "I don't like to give away my deck to possible competition."

"That's wise."

"Here's to the future." Yusei took a sip from his own glass and watched Jack take one as well.

"To the future," Jack agreed. Their eyes met and lingered for just a moment.

They seriously needed to get out of here.

Yusei looked around. "Has Carly already left?"

"Yes, she and Misty ran off to go shopping, I believe."

"Shopping?"

"Misty said something about 'therapy.'"

Yusei laughed. "I think you need some therapy yourself."

"I do?" Jack looked at him, confused.

"Not shopping." Jack could almost hear the wheels turning in Yusei's head as he paused. "Remember what you once told me?" he asked.

"Can't say I do." _What the heck are you getting at, Yusei?_

"You said nothing was more relaxing after a trying day than a long, hot shower."

A shower? Jack almost groaned. Why did Yusei have to bring up a subject that involved nudity? He was having a hard enough time keeping his mind off of—

Somehow he forced his mouth open and managed to say, "Oh! Yeah. Yes, that's right." He smiled and took another sip from his glass and set it down. "I think that sounds perfect, Yusei. Do you mind if I excuse myself, guys?"

"Not at all," said Harald. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out, but it's always good to see you … and the former 5D's."

"We'll always be 5D's, no matter where we are," said Yusei.

* * *

Yusei and Team Ragnarok walked Jack to the door, ushering him through a veritable gauntlet of goodbyes. Considering the circumstances, Yusei thought that it went rather well.

At last Jack had vanished out the door, leaving Yusei standing with the members of Team Ragnarok.

"So," said Harald, "do you have any plans for tonight? We thought we might find what clubs this town has to offer."

"I should get out of here and turn in. I have experiments to check on tomorrow. I'll bet Crow would like to go, though."

Yusei headed toward the door as the trio headed toward Crow. Yusei smiled. That would buy him a clean getaway to the elevator. He slipped in and punched the button for the penthouse suite.

He pulled out the item in his pocket. A keycard in a paper envelope. Yep, the number of the penthouse suite was written on it.

The anticipation of the elevator ride, then the final walk to the penthouse door was almost excruciating.

Yusei knocked softly, then let himself in. He was happy to see that Jack was still in his tails.

"Did I mention how much I like that suit?" he asked. "You look incredible in it."

"Do I? You look amazing in your suit, Yusei. With you standing there, in that gorgeous suit … and me, not remembering what happened—the fact is, I just couldn't do it. When you said you might have initiated what happened … that you thought you initiated what happened, I couldn't get it out of my mind. I couldn't go through with it after you said that."

"You mean …?"

"If you wanted me, then I couldn't just marry Carly without—Yusei, I never thought you felt that way about me. I always thought that you were the one who changed me, transformed my life. You're the one who made the difference in my life and I could never be that important to you."

"Jack, what are you talking about? I never could have achieved any of what I did without you!" He stepped forward, running his fingers under the lapels, breathing deeply. "This fabric. It's so rich."

"It's silk, Yusei."

"Of course it is," he said, undoing the buttons. "The tails drive me insane, Jack."

"Really?"Jack unbuttoned Yusei's jacket and peeled it off quickly. "Wool?"

"Uh, I guess." He felt a kiss against his forehead. It felt cool against his feverish skin. "Jack," he moaned, pulling Jack down into an impassioned kiss.

The hands removing his shirt felt like they were trembling. Could it be that Jack as anxious as he was?

When Jack released Yusei's lips at last, he murmured something that Yusei didn't quite catch. Yusei was about to ask what he said when he was lifted onto the roomy bed.

"Jack …" he groaned. He had to remove all the obstructive clothing. The shiny white bow tie suited Jack beautifully, but it had to go. As soon as Jack moved to join him on the bed and came within reach, he snatched at an end and pulled it loose. "I want to see you."

"And I want to see you." The long body pulled in close.

* * *

Yusei opened his eyes, his body vaguely uncomfortable. His sleep-heavy mind told him there was a very good reason for this, so he shouldn't be concerned. After all it, was all because Jack—

_Oh, God._

_Jack._

Jack was wrapped around him. There were two large hands on his pecs right now and … and … Jack's body—his magnificent, naked body—was spooning his own—equally naked—body.

_Oh God._

He felt an intense blush start at his cheeks and sweep down his entire body. He felt so hot he was surprised it didn't wake Jack up.

_Oh God._

Last night was … incredible. In fact, it had felt so good, that his body was responding in all sorts of embarrassing ways just because he was thinking about it. It wasn't as though he was averse, but there were certain parts of his body that were petitioning for a longer recovery period.

After all, it wasn't as though he was used to this, and, well … he blushed a little and glanced over his shoulder at Jack.

Then he was sorry he did. Jack's physique was not conducive to cooling his libido.

"Mmm … Yusei …"

Jack's sexy, low, sleepy voice.

"Yes, Jack?"

"You weren't about to get up, were you?"

"I was going to take a shower."

"Without me?"

A little thrill ran through Yusei. _He wants to bathe with me_.

The little sore part of his body objected. He felt like whining.

"Yusei? Are you all right?" Jack pulled Yusei around to look at him. "Wait … Of course! You're a little sore, aren't you? You know we don't have to do _that_, don't you?"

"Yeah, but …" Yusei blushed. _It felt so damn good!_

Jack smiled and kissed Yusei deeply.

"That's not helping, you know," Yusei groused.

"I'll make it up to you," Jack said, running his hands down Yusei's bare back.

"You know, this time I remember everything."

"Any regrets?"

"Of course not! You?"

"Jack Atlas never makes a wrong decision."

"Oh yeah? What was the whole proposing to Carly thing about, then?"

"That?" Jack shrugged. "Something had to make you come around, didn't it?"

"Right, Jack. It was all part of your master plan. To mess up everyone's lives with a wedding that you back out of, just to get me to admit my feelings. I have to hand it to you, Jack, you're a master manipulator."

Jack laughed and wrapped his arms around Yusei. "Maybe not, but it worked out all the same, huh? Thank you for being my best man."

_~ finis ~_

* * *

**Author's notes ...**

Well, that's it for this one. I hope you liked it!

Well, once again, I want to thank absolutely everyone who's been reviewing so and giving me so much support! 4810, I hope that the characterization is still holding up. :) And my most profound thanks to KaiFudo16, CrimsonShootingStar7, firesarrow, MrMyshka, and KizunaTsudoishi. It really does help to hear what people like (or not) about what I'm doing.

Carly's response: I think I may have made her a little too nice, but she is a bit of a manipulator and what can she do? If she wants him, she has no choice but to back off, so ... (That's why she takes a moment to gather herself.) Still, I'm not sure she'd be so nice about it.

Aki's response: I thought it was a bit of a downer (which is why this is one big chapter instead of two smaller ones, actually ...), but I couldn't get it to turn out lighter somehow. I'm really sorry about it, but Aki wouldn't cooperate with me this time around. I hope there's a little humor in the rest of the chapter and this didn't drag it completely down.

Just a note about what I'm doing. No, I haven't given up on _Where There's Fire_! I just need to fix the next chapter and get it posted. I just went through a short period of high stress that sort of turned off my creativity. I seem to be recovering from that, but (sheesh!) that wasn't fun. I'm finally starting to make some progress again. My next 5D's project is planned to be an adventure story (yes, I actually do listen to polls, even if only a few people vote ... thanks to all 10 who voted), but I really want to write something for DM first. If I do say so myself, I really like the way that story is shaping up, but it is so epic that it will probably take a little while before it starts posting ... stay tuned! (Any story for the Naruto category will have to wait if only because they aren't coming along very quickly.) Anyway, that's what's going on, for those who are interested.

Until next time, happy reading!

~ DD


End file.
